


A Long Way To Go

by Lastly



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: This occurs during the events of Mass Effect 3 and assumes that Shepard only romanced Liara in 1 and 2.





	A Long Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs during the events of Mass Effect 3 and assumes that Shepard only romanced Liara in 1 and 2.

The galaxy is a big place and even with the Normandy's advanced drive systems, going from one side of it to the other still takes a while. Most of the crew preferred these long trips between destinations as it was their only time for rest and relaxation between otherwise stressful missions. Being on the ship responsible for uniting and saving the entire galaxy could take a toll on people so every bit of respite was valuable. 

Commander Shepard enjoyed just walking around the ship during the long trips. She could go around and see the crew just being people; hanging out, talking, having fun. It made her think that these breaks were just as important as any of the missions they were doing. These walks would never take Shepard anywhere in particular or follow any regular route but they always managed to end at Liara's office.

"Hello Dr. T'Soni. Hard at work as always, I see."

"Hello Commander." she replied without even looking away from her terminals. "I need to use whatever time I can to go over the reports from my agents." It was true; information streamed almost constantly into her wall of terminals and it took all her free time to sort through it and pick out anything important. Despite having Feron assist her in her role as Shadow Broker and even having Glyph on hand, she insisted on going through every report herself just to make sure she never missed a thing.

Shepard just watched for a moment. Just seeing Liara at work was something amazing. How quickly she could sift through so much information to find the smallest details... it was truly an impressive thing to see. The fact that Liara only allowed Shepard to enter her office made it that much more special.

"Liara... if you've got a minute could we talk?" Shepard said, her voice much softer than before.

Liara froze for a moment. That was how she knew it was something personal, not professional. Not just the fact that she said her first name but the way she had said it. Shepard had a way of saying her name that was just different from every other being in the galaxy. Her voice was just... so full of love. Even when they were in front of the crew and they would do their best to remain professional she could still hear it a little bit. Shepard hid it well enough that the crew never noticed but Liara could tell. The two of them had spent so much time talking to and listening to each other that they both knew every little detail of each other’s voices. So when Shepard had said her name just then, Liara knew that it was not only something personal but also something rather serious.

She took her hands off the terminal and turned to face Shepard. "Yes of course Shepard, I always have time for you. Come, sit." Shepard let out a small grin; it was the small things that got her the most. Knowing that Liara really would always have time for her - no matter what was going on - had a strong effect on Shepard.

Liara grabbed Shepard's hand and led her over to the bed. While in most situations it would seem like a suggestive thing to do, her office was so packed full of equipment that the only place to sit was either the bed or the floor. They sat on the end of the bed next to each other, Liara with her always perfect posture and Shepard slouching a little.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Liara asked as she gently placed her hand on Shepard's.

Shepard fidgeted for a moment, wriggling her hand around in Liara’s until eventually they laced their fingers together. She stared at the floor in front of her, mouth agape while she tried to find the right words.

“It’s just…” she let out a sigh. She was so used to being the buttoned-up, in control, calm and collected commanding officer that relaxing all that to talk about something personal was difficult for her. 

“I just… I don’t know anymore. I don’t know if we can really do it. Everyone is depending on us to unite everyone and save everything and I just don’t know how we can do it. We’re doing our best but… we’re fighting a losing battle out there. We’re just one ship, we can’t save everyone. I mean, we’ve already failed at that a million times over, right? Every report we get makes it seem like every planet is just a hair's breadth away from falling. And it just gets worse every day! I mean, we’re out here on the outer rim trying to convince the Geth and the Quarians to stop killing each other long enough so they can have a planet to fight over later and meanwhile practically everyone else’s home worlds are either under constant attack or about to be.” Shepard let out an exasperated sigh and leaned over, head in hands. Liara scooted the little bit closer that she could and put her arm around Shepard, caressing and rubbing her back to try to help calm her down.

“Every time one of the crew asks if we can do it I have to look in them in the eye and lie to them. They ask me if we’ll win this war and I tell them that of course we will. I tell that lie every day and I do it because I have to. When I first graduated from Officer’s School my mother told me that no matter what the most important part of being a leader is confidence. Confidence that you can complete your mission no matter what. Because if the commander doesn’t believe in a mission, how can they expect their subordinates to believe in it? I lie to them because someone needs to and I’m the only one that can do it. Before now it was easy to lie. It was just the lives of my squad or a single ship, at most the fate of a small colony. But now? Now it’s the entire galaxy. Billions - maybe trillions - and I have to tell people that it’s going to be alright. I don’t know if I can do it anymore, Liara. I don’t know how much longer I can keep it up.”

Tears had formed in Shepard’s eyes and began to slowly streak down her cheeks. She leaned her head down to rest on Liara’s shoulders. As she inhaled it calmed her for a moment. Even on a military ship, Liara found a way to do her laundry and have it smell much nicer than everyone else’s. The scent was sweet and when she closed her eyes it reminded her of a better, more peaceful, time.

Liara kissed the top of Shepard’s head and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that Shepard liked it when she did that even if she would never openly admit to it. They leaned back and laid down on the bed together - Liara on her back and Shepard clinging to her side, head still resting on her shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other close.

“Thank you Liara.” She wasn’t looking for advice or platitudes. Just someone to talk to, someone that would really listen to her and hear what she said.

“I’m here whenever you need me for as long as you need me, Shepard.” At that, Shepard gave the doctor an extra tight squeeze as a reply.

“I love you so much Liara.”

“I love you too Shepard.”


End file.
